In a distributed data storage system, the reliability and validity of data storage are generally ensured by redundancy backup. The distributed data redundancy storage solution in the prior art divides data into fragments, and stores the data on multiple nodes concurrently. The data can be read and written through multiple nodes concurrently in the data exchange. The redundancy backup of data on the network in the prior art is generally implemented through sequential redundancy backup and halved space redundancy backup.
On a distributed storage network, data is generally area-specific, and the data is distributed unevenly among different areas. The distributed storage solution in the prior art generally considers only reliability, and the data is stored in fragments on the nearest node according to the Hash result. Different nodes for storing different fragments of data may belong to different local networks. In the process of reading or writing data, the data needs to be read or written over different local networks. Therefore, the load overhead of some nodes and some network links may be very high and the overhead of other nodes may be very low in the data exchange. Such imbalance leads to imbalance of traffic and data storage on the entire distributed storage network, and increases the network instability.